The Most Important Thing
by jazzymay377
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are best friends and partner detectives investigating different crimes in Tokyo. Their usual routine takes a bizarre and supernatural twist and the two detectives find themselves battling a foe far greater than what they could have imagined. As Yusuke changes with each fight, Keiko questions her place. The Beginning is kinda law and order and by the end more YYH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are best friends and partner detectives investigating different crimes in Tokyo. Their usual routine takes a bizarre and supernatural twist and the two detectives find themselves battling a foe far greater than what they could have imagined. As Yusuke changes with each fight, Keiko questions her place in his life. The Beginning is kinda law and order and by the end will be more like YYH.

**This isn't one of my 'main' stories yet so each chapter will probably be around 500-1000 words for now, just to write out the chapters quickly and consistently. It might get longer the further I go. **

**The Most Important Thing**

"Yusuke get down here!" Keiko yelled over the roar of the police sirens.

Her voice sounded muffled over the phone, but Yusuke could make out enough details. He mumbled a bye and turned to his alarm clock. 11pm it said. Yusuke sighed. It looked like it would be another late night.

Yusuke arrived on the scene a half hour later. The commotion was taking place outside an apartment complex. He made his way through the crowd until he spotted the familiar chestnut locks of his partner.

"Keiko, what happened here? Do you know yet?" Yusuke asked.

A cop looked at him exasperated. "You two kids need to get behind the barricade with the rest of the people. We have a job to do here."

"Yusuke, this is why I called. This is definitely a special victims case, but they won't let me through." Keiko gritted out.

Yusuke walked up to the cop indignantly. "You're trying to do your job and we're trying to do ours. I'm Detective Yusuke Urameshi. This is my partner and you're gonna let us the hell through."

Yusuke flashed his badge and waited expectantly. The cop looked over it closely for authenticity and sized Yusuke up. He grumbled and stepped aside.

"Whatever, kid. If you want this case, you can have it."

Yusuke smirked, walking past him with Keiko following close behind.

"I was picking up some groceries when-"

Yusuke interrupted her. "You were picking up groceries this late by yourself?"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Geez are you my friend or my dad, Yusuke? Anyway, that's when I saw the crowd gathering. A woman went straight out her apartment window around seven stories up. She landed face first on a car."

Yusuke unzipped the body bag the woman had been put in. He flinched.

"She looked around our age, maybe a little older, 27 or 28. Look Keiko. Don't get me wrong, this is sad, but we handle sex crimes. Homicide should really look into this."

Keiko shook her head and pulled Yusuke toward the apartment.

"Her nightgown was hitched up and her panties were gone. Those jerk cops didn't even bother to cover her up."

The two made their way up to the seventh floor apartment. The woman's apartment was neat overall. There was no obvious sign of a struggle. Soft jazz was still playing in the background and there were two nearly empty glasses of red wine in the kitchen counter.

"Hmm no sign of forced entry, two glasses of half-drunk wine, two clean sets of prints, and a condom wrapper, it looks like a lovers' quarrel gone wrong." Yusuke mentioned walking through the apartment.

"A typical lover's quarrel shouldn't lead to her thrown through a window though."

Yusuke yawned and glanced at his watch. The neon numbers read 12:15 am.

"Let's gather the facts we know and call it a day. Tomorrow morning, we'll alert the family, but I'm too tired to focus."

Keiko sighed, but nodded in agreement. They walked back down. The crowd had dispersed and only a few police officers remained. Yusuke pulled out his car keys and motioned for Keiko to follow him.

"Yusuke, I'm fine. I only live a few blocks away."

Yusuke scoffed. "A few, more like ten. It doesn't matter anyway. You're going to my place, get in."

"Why are you taking me to your place?" asked Keiko getting into the car anyway.

"You said you were getting groceries, right? I didn't see you carrying anything, which means you probably dropped them and that means you probably haven't made dinner."

Keiko gave a small smile. "You know me pretty well."

Yusuke smiled back, driving toward his apartment. "We have been friends since we were four. I'll heat you up something and you can sleep in one of my old shirts or something. I'm pretty sure you have spare clothes at my place anyway."

Keiko looked out the window contently. "Fine, but just so you know, I can take care of myself just as well."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Keiko's phone began to play Botan's ringtone and Keiko picked up the call.

"Oh great! Doesn't Miss Blabbermouth know what time it is?" Yusuke said under his breath.

"Hush, Yusuke!" Keiko reprimanded.

"Oh is Yusuke at your apartment? I feel much better knowing he's with you after that poor girl was killed so close to where you live." Botan commented from the other line.

"Yusuke's here, but I'm not at my apartment. Yusuke insisted I stay at his place tonight and we're actually on the case of the girl you mentioned."

"Oh so you're spending the night with Yusuke?" Botan giggled and Keiko could clearly hear her suggestive tone. Keiko could only imagine Botan's cat-like grin and devilish thoughts.

"Well I hope you and Yusuke have FUN tonight." Botan chirped out.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Keiko questioned.

"Oh you know. You're a young, single, attractive girl. He's a young, single, attractive boy. It's the birds, the bees, the flowers, and trees!"

Keiko blushed deeply at the implication. "Botan, I'm not that type of girl!"

Yusuke glanced at Keiko, confused by her outburst. He grabbed the phone from Keiko to hear Botan laughing on the other side.

"Botan, whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. We're just friends. Now you can mess with Keiko at work or whatever, but right now shouldn't you be asleep?"

Botan glanced at the clock before letting out a shriek. "I didn't realize how late it was. Ok Yusuke tell Keiko goodnight and I want all the details tomorrow!"

Yusuke spat out a bye and sighed. "How can she be so bubbly solving rape and murder crimes all day?"

Keiko shook her head with a smile. "Kuwabara is typically pretty cheerful, unless he's fighting with you. Still, Botan is definitely one of a kind."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, a kind of freak!"

Keiko slapped his arm lightly. "She's still one of our closest friends so don't make fun of her."

Yusuke fell silent, a smile still stuck on his face. Keiko watched his serene expression against the moonlight's glow. Keiko turned away again to hide her face. Botan's words crossed her mind, but she shooed them away. They weren't just two single, attractive people. They were friends and partners and Keiko didn't need complications. In fact the last thing they needed in their line of work were complications.

'_It's just like Yusuke said.' _Keiko thought. '_We're friends. Just friends.'_

**Hope you like chapter one. If you think it's worth continuing please favorite, follow, and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews. If you have any ideas for anymore fic let me know. I do want to write more Yusuke/Keiko fics. Anyway on with the story.**

The Most Important Thing

Chapter 2

Keiko sat at her desk and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Botan ran up to her with a grin.

"Soooo, did you have a good night?"

Keiko rolled her eyes and turned on her computer. "Stop prying, Botan. Nothing happened. We just slept."

"You slept in the same bed? You had to. Yusuke only has one bed." Botan continued leaning down on the desk.

"I'm not answering that."

Shizuru walked in holding a cup of coffee and a binder filled with papers. "Hmm, Keiko's wearing her black suit with pinstripes. I assume you spent the night with Yusuke again. You get lucky?"

Keiko turned away with a deep blush. "Can I come to work without you two getting in my personal life?"

Shizuru smirked. "Not a chance, but look I have some info on your victim."

Shizuru threw the binder casually on the desk. Keiko looked through the papers hurriedly. Botan looked over her shoulder.

"So she was a writer?"

Keiko nodded. "It looks that way. Listen to these titles: The Short Life of Candy Woo-A Suicide Piece, Bedazzling Vaginas, and How To Build A Better Orgasm. Shizuru what is all of this?"

"Your victim, Sakura Sato, wrote columns for several Japanese newspapers. You can't find any of her friends or alert her family so maybe you can read what she wrote, see if she wrote anything that someone would kill her for."

Botan sat in a nearby seat. "Man, your victim was quite the homebody huh?"

Keiko set the papers aside. "Yeah, Yusuke and Kuwabara went back to her apartment to dig up more clues. It's so sad. It doesn't look like she had friends in the area or family. None of her neighbors really spoke to her. It's almost like she never existed."

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in. Keiko greeted them as Yusuke pulled off his jacket and sat at his desk. She glanced at the words written on Yusuke's notepad.

"Please tell me you found out some more things about Sakura."

Yusuke leaned back, reading from his notepad. "Well me and this oaf over here sent the wine glasses and condoms off. We're waiting for Yukina to call us from the lab. Ideally there could be a DNA match already in our system. We also found a couple contacts. Keiko, I think we need to check out a Dr. Kenji Sarutobi. He was Sakura's shrink and they'll actually scheduled to meet later today."

"Hopefully she opened up to Dr. Sarutobi and he can give us some clues." Keiko added.

"Yeah the sooner you two finish this case, the sooner Urameshi can go back to making goo-goo eyes at Keiko in peace!" Kuwabara laughed out.

"Shut up, Kuwabaka!" Yusuke turned away slightly, attempting to hide the light pink tint forming on his cheek.

Yusuke stood up and walked to the door. "Come on, let's get going."

Keiko stood up, ignoring the girls' cheeky grins, and followed Yusuke. They walked to the car. Keiko waited for Yusuke to speak. He looked as if he was contemplating something.

"Yusuke? Do you have something on your mind?"

Yusuke turned to Keiko . "Uh, what Kuwabara said-"

"I know he was just messing with you. Everyone at the precinct does the same thing. They're always trying to make something more out of our friendship. Don't worry about it." Keiko said hurriedly.

"Yeah…" Yusuke said quietly.

He opened Keiko's door and got in the car. If Keiko just saw them as friends, he should just keep quiet. He needed to focus on his work anyway.

Yusuke sighed. "Ok, well next stop, Dr. Sarutobi's office."

**There's a little more for you guys. Please follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
